


【馬殼】幸運兒（一發完）

by rabbitwithblackfur



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitwithblackfur/pseuds/rabbitwithblackfur
Summary: 這是一個有關某女觀眾覺得自己幸運大爆發的故事，至少到比賽完結之後她還是這樣認為的。





	【馬殼】幸運兒（一發完）

１— 

　　在炎炎夏日裡外出到並不是一個好的選擇。不論是冰箱中甜膩的冷飲或是空調製造的冷風，通通都比毒辣的陽光有吸引力。我不排除有人喜歡熱氣依附在皮膚上的感覺，可我絕對不是其中的一份子。上星期的城市明明還處於風雨交加的狀況裡，想不到只是短短幾天，這個城市就被艷陽易了手。雨水花了點時間洗刷熱烘烘的街道讓它儲存的熱氣留失，卻維持不了幾天就被劇烈的日照回復原狀。 

　　可惜，即使作為家裡蹲家中的誘惑多的是，但還是比不上我手中的夏季賽入場券吸引。從搶票到提早向公司請假後的瘋狂加班，今次的觀賽我已經籌備很久了！雖然SKT在今個賽季的表現並不亮眼，但我始終相信這個老牌戰隊，或者說相信Faker的皇朝還沒到結束的時候。逆境中的每一個隊伍也是最令人期待的存在，沒有人知道被包裹在黑暗中的選手何時會破繭而出完成一次階段性的成長，抑或直接被悶死在人群惡意的冷言冷語中。長勝將軍在電子競技裡不會存在，所以戰隊偶爾陷入低潮還是可以理解的。一個勝場對以前的SKT選手來說可算是唾手可得的事物，可現在處於低潮的隊伍選手卻非常需要每一個勝場，那是一個讓他們找回自信的機會，這樣至少可以為他們的心理傷口止血。 

　　果然，比起陽光燦爛的日子我果然還是喜歡雨天啊！汗水沿住皮膚流下來的感覺真的特別噁心，流汗的時候我總會以為有小蟲從我的髮間爬到脖子上，害我背包裡的紙巾消耗得特別快，畢竟那感覺真的太難受了。而且，雨天能勸退一部分住得較遠的觀眾，所以在傾盆大雨的日子裡大多數人也可以直接入場，而今天卻是被人潮卡在門外了。雖然說我今天早上已經把不同牌子的防曬霜在臉上塗了好幾層，但我總感覺紫外線直接略過所有乳液住我的臉頰裡鑽了。我有種預感我明天將會黑成一塊煤炭屎鬼，還要是用多少美白產品也救不回來那種。 

　　哎，為了這個比賽我真的犧牲很多啊！所以說在今天難得一遇的抽獎送禮環節，主持人能抽中我嗎？我都用臉上的雀斑和黑色素來做獎品的抵押了！ 

　　天吶！所以說為什麼要在電競館外面排隊等那麼久啊？我以為SKT已經涼了呀！論壇上不是有很多人讓他們選手連上教練滾去保級賽養老拿冠軍去嗎？有種說氣話就別來看他們口中的垃圾打比賽啊！算吧，我猜這裡挺多也是期待Faker上場的粉絲吧。 

　　我總覺得SKT是一支十分神奇的隊伍。作為LCK的一名老將，它為韓國賽區培訓了不少人才。即使他日選手遠赴其他賽區或是為別的隊伍徵戰於召喚峽谷，他們也絕對有能力成為隊內的核心。可貢獻如此具大的隊伍卻是只收穫很少隊伍全體的粉絲，這隊伍的支持者當中大部分卻只屬於選手單人。只要你願意環視一周空地觀察正在排隊的群眾，就可以發現他們帶來的應援物都是以選手為主的而非隊伍的。SKT一直閃耀於韓國賽區的原因大多歸功於選手的粉絲眾數目龐大，而星光殞落的原因卻是與前者同樣。 

　　唉，我都不好意思說別人。要是有天Faker離隊我也不確定自己還會繼續支持這個隊伍。 

　　我感覺現在腦袋有點脹，也許是被陽光曬得快要熟透，我懷疑我的腦殼現在已經被燒出香味來，快能吃了。啊，我現在才記得今早找不到的應援鴨舌帽是被我放在電腦桌上了。人家的腦袋烤一烤會變得昏沈，我倒是清醒了。 

　　即使我怎樣抱怨太陽的日照它還是沒有減弱的跡象，畢竟看破人心並不在它的功能範圍內。而且就算它真的知道我的想法，也未必會聽我的話反而叛逆地照得更猛烈。一切都是我的自作自受，連帽子也沒帶就出門簡直找死。 

　　等待的空地上雖然佈滿了人們興奮對話的聲音，可只要腦袋呈放空狀態就能聽到其他類型的聲音，雖然某程度上我是被逼得腦袋放空。紙片掉落地上的磨擦聲雖小卻特別，但我能認出來那個聲音。我低頭望向聲源，發現了一張照片。在陽光的強烈照射下紙片平滑的表面映出一層光，因此很難看出來白光下的圖像。雖然我穿的是短裙但還是蹲了下去，在這個時候我敢肯定安全褲是世上最有用的發明。 

 

　　啊，是Easyhoon的親筆簽名照。 

　　看來這張照片來自不久以前的SKT皇朝，那個時候的隊伍幾乎每一路也算得上世界頂尖選手，他們對於各地的隊伍來說就是一盞不能觸及的指路燈。人們爭相模仿他們的作戰模式與方法，可卻沒有人能夠完全成功地連同榮譽複製他們的一切，也沒有人可以拿走燈座以自己來頂替那束光。這張照片盛載的價值不止是金錢上，它還是歷史裡長存的皇冠被燃燒盡殆後四散的餘燼。 

　　穿著SKT隊服的Easyhoon，多令人懷念啊。即使多懷念也好，我也得先把照片的主人給找回來，他肯定十分焦急了。 

　　「您好，請問您可以把那張照片還給我嗎？」正當我把照片上剛才在地面沾上灰塵擦掉，就聽見身後傳來一把柔和的男聲。我轉過身來，然後發現一個正在滑手機的女生。 

　　等下！現在的女生聲音都那麼沈厚的嗎？她似乎發現我瞪大眼睛盯住她了，她又指一指自己的身後，我的視線越過她的肩膀後才看見一個正在揮手拼命給自己找存在感的男人。 

　　伸手直接越過女生給她後面的人傳照片似乎有點不太禮貌，思考了一會後我最後決定跟身後的女生互換位置，反正這樣對她沒有任何的虧蝕。 

　　更重要的是，這個男的有點帥啊！誰不喜歡離帥氣的男人靠近一點呢？ 

　　我手上的照片很珍貴。雖然他很帥，而且他也說這是他的東西，但我不能否定他有機會剛剛才看到有人掉了簽名照，所以動了貪念。「可以啊，但是您能先告訴我它身上有甚麼特別記認嗎？」我能夠摸到在照片本該平滑的底部有一範圍不協調的質感，但我還沒來得及把照片翻過來看一眼。雖然那個人在照片後的筆記的確令人好奇，可照片正面的圖像可是曾經的隊伍核心穿著被加冕時身披的隊服，怎麼說也是曾經的光輝年華比別人的私隱更為吸引人。 

　　他跟我一直刻意地保持了至少一個身位的距離，這種貼心的舉動應該能夠讓很多女性對他產生良好的第一印象。排隊入場的隊伍原本就十分擠擁，心急的觀眾總會以為自己是吐司然後把身前的人當成花生醬似的擠壓，彷彿這可以令他們更快進入會場。現在的距離讓我覺得特別舒適，至少還有一些新鮮空氣。 

　　這名男子看了眼我手中的照片後就點點頭以示同意。「你應該摸到照片後面有張標籤紙，因為怕它貼得不夠牢我還特意用膠紙加固了。」我小心翼翼地把照片翻到另一面避免被他看到紙上的字。顯而易見，木紋紙張邊上的透明膠帶證實了他真的是照片的主人。 

　　「還有呢？上面寫的是甚麼？」他似乎料不到我有此一著，所以從他的表情中能看出來他呆了下。我已經相信他了，但我想自己在他心目中留下更深刻的印象，所以才決定多問他一個問題。這算是一個小惡作劇，要是他需要依靠記事把某些資料寫在便條上，他有很大機不會記得紙張上的日期。雖然我還是裝作不太相信，但不管他最後能夠出來回答與否，我也會把照片立即歸還於他。 

　　我又眨眨眼，安靜地等待他說出示弱的話。「紙上有兩個日期，一個是七月十七日，還有一個就是今天。在今日的日期下面還寫著下午三點。」他頓了頓。「請問我全對了嗎？」我能看出來他真的十分緊張他的照片，畢竟他的凝視定格在我的臉上，可他的視線卻不時往照片處飄。我有點不相信他能記起來上面的數字，但當我核對完口頭的答案後，我才想起原子筆筆跡寫著的日期正是兩個SKT比賽的日子，包括上星期和今天的比賽日。難怪他能記起來這兩個日子啊，作為SKT的粉絲要是連賽程也記不起來那還叫甚麼粉絲啊。 

　　不對。如果他能夠記住這兩個日子，那為什麼還要寫上去啊？就當他有寫筆記的習慣吧，那為什麼只寫這兩天不把整個賽季有關SKT的比賽日子全給寫下來啊？ 

　　「既然您都全答對了，那我猜這照片真的是您的。」我用雙手把紙片遞過去，而他也小心翼翼地將照片接回去。「謝謝。」他的手指一直也扶在照片邊沿的位置所以紙片輕微的呈現了弧形，似乎是生怕指模會被印在表面上。 

 

　　我決定要吹一波他的聲音。那是一把溫柔而動聽的嗓音。這甚至會令人聯想起冬日午後舒適的暖陽，以及一向高傲的虎斑貓躺臥在陽光下休憩的場景。 

　　我也不懂貓跟太陽的關係到底在哪，可在很多文化產品中暖和的日照跟懶洋洋的小貓咪總脫離不了關係。曾經一個養貓的朋友告訴過我她和她家摺耳貓的軼事 

　　那是她收養幼貓的頭一個禮拜，她起床以後習慣性的想要在大廳的角落裡找到白褐色混雜的小毛球，但她卻未能在慣常的位置找到瑟縮的小傢伙。當天是整個星期裡的唯一一個晴天。自從貓兒進駐她家後，天空就連續幾天不爭氣地落下梅雨，因此牠的舊名字就是以「小雨」來命名。她找過家裡所有牠有可能藏身的地方，但就是死活找不到。於是，她通知上她的男朋友就外出尋找牠的蹤影。當她打開隔光功能良好的窗簾布打算看看外面有沒有下雨，她才發現那隻小混蛋正趴在被曬得暖和的窗台上，癱著牠的懶骨頭享受終於帶有陽光氣息的早晨。 

　　自此以後，牠的名字被我的朋友重新命名為小陽。 

　　也許，每一隻貓都有強烈趨光性，牠們就是會跑會跳還會喵喵叫的變種向日葵。 

 

　　眼見他檢查完完好無缺的照片，終於捨得把照片放回去銀包內，我都同時決定要好好向他介紹自己。我其實更盼望他樂意主動告訴我他自己的名字，畢竟由女性擔任打開話匣子的角色似乎不怎麼乎合一般愛情故事的開頭。我突然希望天空立即就下起雨來，這樣我就可以光明正大地問他借傘，然後借同站一把傘下的藉口靠更近他的身邊。 

　　看來我還是多看比賽直播好了，要是我再把空餘時間花在電視台的肥皂劇裡，我的腦袋遲早會被各種不切實際的幻想綁架。世上哪有那裡多雙向的一見鍾情，即使有，我認為這也並非偶然而是天上某個神兩個對當事人恩賜或者獎賞。 

　　「那個，我是崔宥真。」我不確定我的手該擱置在甚麼地方才顯得不突兀，所以只好裝作摪順自己的格子短裙。他應該沒預料到我在物歸原主後還打算繼續找他說話，但他還是朝我展露了溫柔的笑容。我不知道他的戀愛經歷到底多不多，也沒有興趣，我唯一想知道的就只有他現在有沒有女朋友。可我有一件事能夠確定，那就是他瞇起來的眼睛裡肯定藏滿他在無意中欠下的桃花債。 

　　「原來你叫崔宥真啊，真是一個適合你的名字。」雖然我可以聽出來這是一句純粹的客套話，但就已經讓我的內心感覺溫暖非常。我的臉紅了嗎？大概沒有，但我能感覺到我的耳根像被火舌燻熱了。我希望他沒有發現我的耳朵要紅透了。 

　　「哥，那您呢？」憑他的這張臉，的擅自對他的年齡作出了猜測，但願我的估算沒有偏離事實得太過份。「我啊，我叫Marin。」我本來預期我會得到他的本名，萬萬想不到他竟然只給我一個英文稱呼。算吧，都怪我的問題沒有問好才會讓他誤會。也許我還是繼續叫他哥好了。關於名字的話題到此就結束了，他看起來沒有打算另外再開新話題，可他還是尊重地看著我，而沒有從隨身的背包或是褲袋中拿出手機自顧自地刷社交程式。 

　　對了，背包。他好像完全沒有帶袋子之類的東西裝隨身物品啊，難道他就只有錢包會帶外出嗎？他連錢包也只是放褲袋裡而已。 

　　「那個，您的背包呢？」即使我的視線已經在他的身上掃瞄了一遍，可我還是找不到背包肩帶或是腰包。 

　　「啊，我沒有帶背包啊。」他笑了笑，他的手拍了拍身後的甚麼，然後在他的身後傳來了一個異常清脆的聲響。由於人正在等待的觀眾有點多的關係，他似乎想要向左移動但他卻只能艱難地朝左邊踏了一小步，以免不小心碰撞到其他人。他的身後漏出了一抹深藍，從腳踝左右的位置向上延伸至大概膝蓋以上的地方。那抹色彩的表面看起來十分光滑，連接顏色與地面的是一個黑色的小輪。他的手放在箱子上方拍一拍，然後又發出了剛才熟悉的響聲。 

　　「是行李箱嗎？」當我把這問題說出口，我才意識到我為了可以繼續跟他對話，我竟然可以問出如此愚蠢的問題。這明顯就是旅行用的行李箱。雖然把家裡的行李箱帶到賽場去是有點不合常理，但還是有機會發生。 

　　「對啊，是行李箱。」他笑起來的時候眼睛會彎成一個弧度，即使那可能只是一個客套的微笑，也會因為他的眉眼而顯得暖心非常。要是他再這樣對我笑，我猜我即使沒被太陽晒得中暑也會被他迷得一愣一愣的。「您才剛下飛機嗎？」 

　　長長的人龍終於有向前移動的跡象，我只戴了幾乎沒有裝任何重物的背包，所以向前走的時候特別瀟灑。他拖住一個看起來特別沈重的箱子，所以前行時也比較慢。「算是吧，但其實我可以先回一趟家，只是害怕我來的時候已經開始比賽了。」 

２— 

　　我從不會收藏起任何入場券的票尾。倒不是說韓國賽區的比賽也沉悶得令人不值得記住，相反前幾名的隊伍實力都不相伯仲，還不時有黑馬一鼓作氣把傳統強隊踩在馬蹄下，在排行上急起直追的情況出現。只是，回憶一場精彩的比賽不需要發黃的票尾作為引旨，只要隊伍的表現足夠驚艷，它就會不時地被投影在自己的腦海內，尤其是在沈悶的會議中或是機械式的工作裡，那些片段會為乏味的日常生活加上調味劑。 

　　可是，這張票尾肯定會被我放在床頭的木盒子中。它讓我遇到他，所以它絕對值得這個待遇。 

　　在進場的時候我本來還擔心要跟他分散了，然而我連他的手機號也沒有拿到手。不是說不想拿，只是由女生開口問男性要手機號實在有點奇怪。韓國很大，要再次偶然相遇一點也不容易。即使只是在一個大型的購物商場，兩個相熟的人早已相約在此，但他們也很難在幾層高的玻璃盒內覓尋到對方的身影。何況是兩個沒有約好的陌生人呢？緣份原本就是很玄妙的事物，三神奶奶總是像個老頑童似的，就是不願意賜給人一段跟他們所渴望之人的姻緣。也許祂就是喜歡看到凡人為接近心上人而費盡心思，而焦急得像隻丟了骨頭的小金毛犬才能取悅到衪老人家。 

　　也許祂聽得見我心裡罵祂的聲音了吧，於是我得到了一個繼續跟他共處的機會。也許是會鬧的小孩才有糖吃，但我更確信祂是可憐我以前在大學裡連續遇到兩個玩弄感情的男生而已。唉，管他呢？反正我現在可以多見他一會了。 

　　我買了場館裡最前排的座位。我做夢也想不到自己能搶到這一排的位置，當時第一排只剩下兩個座位，分別是我現在坐著的和他所坐著的。在他坐到我身旁的時候，我幾乎興奮得尖叫出來，值得興幸的是我的面子把我心中狂喜的小鹿給按住了。他小聲地跟我說了一句，又再見了，之後就埋頭處理那件有點礙事的行李。他把行李箱直立在自己的面前，還盡量把它放貼近自己。「原來哥您也坐這行啊？這些位置真的超難搶呢，我特意沒吃午餐盯住時間等它開售的！而且今次還特別難搶。」 

　　「真的很難搶啊，要不是因為它我就不用坐那麼前了。我本來還打算買不了就行李也先放公司就好。」我原本不懂坐位跟行李箱有甚麼關係，直到有人從他的前面走過，要走到更入的座位去。電競館內每一排座位讓人經過的通道也非常窄，要是行李箱把通道塞住的話更是沒有人能進去了。只有最前排的行人通道特別寬闊，即使那塊長方體被放置在此，觀眾依然有至少一個身體寬的空間來走動。 

　　場館裡很冷，還記得在我第一次進來的時候，差點以為自己踏進了時光隧道由夏天直接闖入冬季。那場比賽我從主播自我介紹便開始一直抖，到選手鞠躬離場我已經習慣所以感覺不了身體的顫動，可旁邊的朋友卻告訴我我的身軀由始至終都抖得像篩子。我在粉色的背包中拿出了外套，立即就披上身去。 

　　在進場的時候，工作人員在入口處給我派發了張空白的小卡板，大概是讓觀眾在紙上寫上給選手的支持話語吧。這種福利並非每次也有，畢竟官方預留的白板數量總是有限，所以只有人龍靠前端的人才可能得到商珍貴的資源。但是想要支持自己喜歡的選手也不是沒有辦法啦，自己在家裡偷張白紙或者白板不就行嗎？因為今天坐的是前排，我肯定有帶個後備的，雖然不知道隊員能不能看見，但只要我能為穩住他們的心態出一分力，我就很滿足了。 

　　我連筆也有帶私家的，因為場地後方擺放筆的桌旁總會聚集很多人。在白板的中央我寫上了替Faker打氣的說話，然後在一邊畫上一隻張開爪子抱住獎杯的大花貓。我有點好奇他會為哪個隊員應援。作個簡單的推測，只喜歡Easyhoon的人基本上不會對Faker有過多好感。到了現在，還是有輿論認為Faker應該付起Easyhoon殞落的很大責任。我嘗試偷瞄過去左方，只為看到白板上的文字。然後我才發現他正頗有興趣地看著我手上官方派發的打氣道具。 

　　「咦，您的紙板呢？」 

　　「如果你是說在入口處派的紙牌，我原本是最後一個拿到的，可是排在我身後的女生看起來非常想要所以我就給她了。」看來我今天真的運氣大爆發了，連尾二的應援紙板也拿得到，而且作為後備的白板竟然也有用處了。我的背包原本很挺身，但在我把跟它一樣高的紙板掏出來後，整個包就像漏氣一樣完全塌下去。他看到我從背包把這東西拿出來後表情驚奇得像欣賞到一個小型魔術。我現在這套著裝只適合配置一個淺色系的小型背包，為了把那塊東西塞進去我早上可是花了不少時間。連我自己也想不到還真的可以把它弄進去，我當時的表情可是跟他一模一樣。 

　　「要是哥不介意的話，用這個吧。」我用雙手把它遞過去，本以為會先接受到一次婉拒。反正只要臉皮夠厚，一次的拒絕根本不值一提。 

　　但他竟然接過了我手上的物品，這倒是有點出乎我的意料之外。 

　　「謝謝你，我想我也需要這個。是說，他們真的會看到嗎？」他問完後又接過我給他的筆，禮貌地道了謝。「就算他們現在看不到也好，只要被攝影機拍到的話，他們看回看還是有機會看到的。」 

　　他把卡板平放在大腿上，卻是遲遲沒有動筆的意思。也對啦，畢竟卡紙上要是寫錯了就不可以重來，先考慮清楚再落筆都未嘗一件壞事，但是他思考的時間是真的有點久。在他思考期間觀眾似乎都已經就坐完畢，連主播也開咪說話預熱氣氛了。 

　　SKT出場的時候台下的掌聲簡直可以用震耳欲聾來形容，但這也算是意料之內的事啦，畢竟Faker跟隨隊列出來了。正常來說，替補隊員在首場比賽不上場的時候並不會跟隊員到舞台前打招呼。這個舉動說明了他是今次的首發。 

　　我總感覺我一年的運氣在今日裡全用完了。可我一點也不後悔啊！觀眾的鼓掌大概喚起了他的好奇心，他抬頭的時刻正好是隊員向大家揮手的時候。在那一刻，他終於拔走筆蓋在空白的地方寫起來。他先是在中央寫上了「Faker加油！」幾個大字，還特意加粗了感嘆號的線條。他寫完的時候沒有立即把筆歸還給我，而是繼續盯住自己的手筆看。過了幾秒，他還是決定在那句話下面添加為整個隊伍加油的字句。 

　　這倒是有點出我的意料了。 

　　「謝謝你。」我從他的手上接過筆，重新放回背包側的口袋內。賽事的BP已經開始，因此那聲道謝以後我們再沒有對話。身為一個不打排位的菜鳥，解說對BP的點評在我來說尤其重要，這是一個讓我更深一層理解遊戲的方法，也是我知道版本Meta的其中一個路徑。雖然英雄聯盟作為一個娛樂我很少較真的跟著Meta選角，可那算是讓自己長點知識吧。SKT把其中一個B位給了基本上百搭的輔助貪啃奇，這不是一個特別出位的禁用選擇，畢竟這尾鯰魚大得能連吶兒也吞得下的胃袋還是非常腦人的，牠的保護能力是真的強。接下來的禁用與選用也跟其他隊伍的常規賽一樣大同小異，因此台下的反應也不怎麼強烈。 

　　我偷偷的看了一眼他，發現他看得特別聚精會神，所以也不好意思打擾。啊，平時我跟朋友來看的話也會在這個有點無聊的時間聊個天，交流一下自己比較看好哪個陣容，但似乎他更偏向在一邊安靜地等待進入比賽介面。這時，他突然轉過頭看著我，還順帶給我一個溫暖的微笑。我被嚇到了，正確來說我是被願望突如其來的實現給驚到了。我不知所措地把視線投回舞台上的大屏幕上，才知道攝影機正把我們二人的影像投放在電子屏上。 

　　也就說，是我剛才的舉動是被他從屏幕看到，所以才會看過來。怎麼以前每次也拍不到我，就今次拍到了！我的耳根很熱，感覺像是在太陽底下燒了很久似的。我都不敢去看大屏幕裡的自己了，臉肯定都紅了吧，所以只好把手上的應援卡紙舉高直到它遮住了我眼睛以下臉部的位置。他由頭到尾始終都一臉笑容，然後又把自己的白板放到機器能拍得更清楚的位置。 

　　現在Faker應該在忙於跟隊友交流將會在召喚峽谷裡使用的戰術吧，所以不會望向台下。反正等到他們看重播的時候就一定看見了。 

　　比賽開始，今天的開局還是一個正常的開局套路，沒有反野也沒有一級互相惹事打群架，只是雙方一起守備在河道的邊旁。SKT的對手選了鏡爪來補足他們在後期的傷害乏力。身為神祇的羊在選手的操縱下在河道的出入口不斷左右抖動，看起來滑稽非常。直到紅增益的誕生，祂才回到自己的地方拉動弓箭，飢餓已久的魔狼也終於可以咬上一口肥肉。魔狼在界定了的圓形區域內撕咬著肉，這也不是甚麼稀奇的事情。但他的反應有點奇怪。 

　　與其說奇怪倒不如說可愛吧。他很認真地凝視著兩個互相依存的神，一起合作把野區內的所有資源給搜括掉。在祂們出現的畫面，他總是看得特別認真。別問我怎麼知道的，畢竟他在鏡爪劃出神羊喘息的範圍時，他都驚嘆出聲了。其實他「哇」的聲音特別小，應該只有我能聽見而已。所有人也邁向十等的時候上路開了波小團戰，鄂爾把羊撞出來的時候他的眼神更像是小朋友看著新玩具，閃閃亮亮的就差著閃出星光了。 

　　在這兩場裡，他看起來有一個很好的觀賽體驗，即使在每個人也在Faker得到四連殺的時候也尖叫歡呼時他沒有跟上，但他掛在臉上滿足的笑容大概不能騙人吧。每人也為這個中單的歸來及大殺四方而感到開心，即使這有機會是一個迴光返照的假象。當然他也包含在那群欣喜的人裡。SKT的兩場勝利算是對在場支持他們的人有一個交代吧，敵方水晶爆掉的瞬間現場的歡呼聲甚至要把主播的聲音給壓下了。 

　　「今天他們看起來狀態挺好的。」現在算是一個中場休息的時間，觀眾也紛紛離開座位趁機去個洗手間甚麼的。除了這句以外我已經想不到其他更自然的開場白。SKT的全部人員已經鞠完躬回到後台，而他們的對手也在收拾鍵盤之類的器材。 

　　「是啊，他們真的很厲害。」我本來預計他會在同意的同時描述一個自己感到特別深刻的畫面，那我們就可以繼續聊下去了，但是他沒有。可能他還沉醉在剛才的比賽裡吧，我也不好再打擾他。 

　　接下來就是決定MVP和選手訪問的時候了。Bang從後台裡走出來令我感到有些許意外，果然賽事的解說員開腔宣佈了MVP的人選是SKT的下路射手。啊，還以為是Faker呢。好吧，不得不說他在第二局的發揮的確挺亮眼的。雖然今場Faker四連殺的那波操作令人很驚艷，可Bang在團隊背後的爆炸輸出也的確功不可沒。 

　　我們身後的觀眾席有點吵，很多人也沒有在意這個訪問，只是自顧自地在聊天。大多數人到來的原因只是為了Faker一個，所以不會重視其他人的採訪。尤其是Bang的訪談，畢竟很多人也會視他為一炮轟走世界賽冠軍的兇手。我一點也不想知道觀眾在聊甚麼啊，可他們討論的聲量太大了，部隊鍋啊石頭鍋飯等有關食物的詞匯不斷鑽到我的耳朵裡，就算我不想聽也被逼著要聽啊。他倒是坐得很端正，很專心地看著台上的選手訪問，看起來一點也不在意身後的吵雜聲。 

　　我也試著不要分心，但這實在太難做到。我幾乎都要嗅到食物的香味了。說起來Bang怎麼就這樣容許自己胖回來了，要是以他之前的身材加上本來就佔優的臉孔，女粉絲肯定恨不了他，也至少有女粉絲為他護航。可能是韓國本地的食物真的太吸引人吧，所以肥肉減去之後又賺回來了。 

　　在一片鼓聲以後台下的觀眾突然起哄得更嚴重了，因為屬於Bang的採訪時間已經結束。負責抽獎的漂亮女主持從後台裡走出來，說了一大堆開場白。聽說中國賽區在每一場比賽後也會舉行抽獎送禮活動，這也是我唯一羡慕LPL的事了。由電競選手親手給你送上禮物這機會可是不常有啊！工作人員推出來了一個電子板，待會兒板上顯示的數字就是能上台接過禮物的幸運兒了。頭四個出現的號碼也是後排的座位，我都要懷疑後排的人是不是買通官方了。 

　　我本以為自己完全望上台了，直到第五個號碼的前序出現了A字。當然啦，我後來才知道這是一個假希望。拿到這個珍貴的機會的是他，我的運氣大概用盡了，所以這個最重要的機會只能跟我擦身而過了。我聽到女主持宣佈他我座位號碼後差點興奮得想直接把他推到台上去。我本以為他肯定會很興奮，但當我望過去的時候卻只看到一臉淡定的他。在他的表情上完全找不出來興奮的跡象來。 

　　「我現在是要上去做甚麼？」他望向我的臉掛著明顯的疑惑。這人是只關注比賽而不關心任何福利嗎！SKT的選手拿著款式特製的環保袋陸陸續續地出現在舞台上，但送禮的環節應該是在五分鐘後。「上去接禮物啊！你不是喜歡Faker嗎？要是你上去的順序比較前的話就有機會從他手上拿到記念品了！快點上去吧！」 

３— 

　　「那我可以順便送禮物嗎？」 

　　咦？送禮物嗎？ 

　　「應該可以吧。」雖然我自己沒有見過任何觀眾在這個環節送禮就是了。也許工作人員看到他那麼久都沒上台，覺得他是不知道自己中獎了所以還特意給他貼心的提醒了。他抬頭望向身穿SKT恤衫的女生，然後把他剛才問我的問題又多重複一篇。工作人員看起來也有點懵，可能她也沒遇到過這種情況吧，所以她又用對講機請示更高等級的工作人員。 

　　不一會兒，女生點了點頭。 

　　「謝謝，那真的太好了。」他揚起微笑向工作人員禮貌的道謝。原來是允許的啊。那可能是每次被恰巧抽到的觀眾也沒有準備禮物吧。我正期待著他拿出來的禮物呢，雖然那不是給我的但我還是十分好奇他會挑甚麼給選手。會是滑鼠嗎？不過電競專用的設備可貴了，而且選手們也只願意用自己習慣了且有手感的，不會隨便換。　 

　　突然，他放倒了那個行李箱。他放下行李的動作雖然已經很輕，但始終不免發出聲響，連我身邊的人也轉過頭看了眼他。他拉開了行李箱的拉鍊，小心翼翼地打開箱子的上蓋。 

　　他從箱子內先抽出了一隻毛茸茸的橙色手爪，然後順勢把一糰柔軟的小怪物摟到懷中。 

　　那是還沒有狂暴化的吶兒，當然啦，這只是一隻茸毛玩具。我不確定遊戲裡的吶兒有沒有那麼大，在他用手托住公仔的屁股後，吶兒的身體和手爪幾乎完全蓋住他的上半身。好吧，至少他還是能看到路的。不過，他認真的嗎？台上的五個選手都是比蓋倫還直的直男啊，他怎麼有自信一群大男生會喜歡這種東西啦？不是說看不起毛公仔，我甚至覺得這份禮物比任何禮物都要具紀念性或是使人印象深刻，但萬一他們不喜歡怎麼辦啊！雖說Faker也曾收過女粉絲送的小飛斯，但由男性來送似乎還是有些分別吧。 

　　「那個，哥打算給Faker嗎？」在他準備跟工作人員走去之際，我始終決定叫住他。「對啊，是不是很可愛？」他看起來完全不覺得這份禮物有可能被SKT的中路拒絕或者是一轉眼就被轉手給他的朋友，甚至沒有意識到由男性的身份來送出這份禮物是有多奇怪。可是我被他的笑容給打敗了，甚麼掃興的說話也說不出來。唉，可能不正常的是自己吧。「對，真的超可愛啊！」 

　　我竟然就這樣錯過了一個把他從坑裡拉回來的機會。 

　　天吶！都是我的錯！ 

　　他抱住吶兒往舞台走的時候很多女觀眾都向他投去好奇的目光，而我旁邊坐著的那對情侶也在因那隻公仔而在竊竊私語。其實我真的不太喜歡女生捏著聲線向男朋友撒嬌，而我身旁的女生正以那種看家本領嘗試讓他給自己買個一樣的娃娃。他們兩人的對話並不怎麼有趣，只不過是情侶間普通的甜蜜戲碼。 

　　但願他可以從Faker手上獲得禮物，這畢竟是一個難能可貴的機會。Faker的粉絲佔隊伍粉絲的基數多得很，正常來說第一個領取禮物的人肯定會選擇他手上的。從觀眾席走上舞台的樓梯就在第一行前不遠的地方，所以我還是可以看到他的一舉一動。照理來說他應該是第一個到達的，因為梯級實在很近。然後我看到他竟然把自己第一的位置讓給第二個到來的女生了，再者就是讓給第二個第三個和第四個出現的女生，最後他的位置竟然是排在最後。啊！我都要替他著急了！看來Faker手上的紀念品是無望了。不過能上台拿禮物還是一個不錯的體驗啦，至少我也想上去試一下。 

　　出乎意料地，第一個女生要求拿的是打野手上的禮物。原來Blank還是有女粉絲嘛，我總以為他正處於一個男性嫌他打遊戲太菜，而女生又認為他不夠Peanut帥所以喜歡不上的尷尬境地。我覺得他的真正實力應該不是他在今年表現出來的差，我始終不相信SKT不希望奪得第四個冠軍，所以隨便供養一個甚麼戰術也打不出而只會送頭的打野。但願他可以及時覺醒，與其他成員一起摘下隊服中仍未存在的第四顆星。 

　　第二個被拿走禮物的是Wolf，他算是還有一定人氣的成員之一，至少這個胖乎乎的選手身為元老之一還是挺討喜的，而且存在感還沒有完全被Faker的光芒掩蓋。第三個被指明的是Bang，當然這也不令人意外。雖然他在S7的時候把世界賽的獎杯一炮轟走，可他今年的表現真的算不上差，所以這件事也在網路上消散得七七八八。之後被要禮物的是上路，這也算是正常發揮啦，畢竟兩個上路選手的人氣一直存在於Blank之上其他成員之下。 

　　除去Blank的排序以外，一切也顯得那麼正常。 

　　真的是正常嗎？當然不正常啊！他這次走運了。 

　　Faker內心可能都懵了好嗎？他有哪一次不是頭兩個被要禮物的？他轉過頭看看左邊，又望望右方的隊友們才發現他們的手上都是空蕩蕩的，可以輕鬆地放在身體兩側。台下的人似乎是因為看到中單這個動作所以都忍不住笑出來了，而我也包括在那群沒良心的觀眾裡。他聽到笑聲後看起來有些尷尬，所以就低頭玩了一下手上的不織布袋掩飾自己的不自然。 

　　 

　　他是最後一個才上台的觀眾，主持人讓他上台的時候Faker重新抬起頭禮貌地向他投向視線。在那一刻，Faker呆住了。他這個惹笑的表情維持了好幾秒，直到主持人調侃他的表情，他平時面對觀眾的笑臉才重新上線。哈哈，他怕是想不到有男性會給他送公仔吧！他看到中單選手的反應後可是樂得眼睛都要彎成月牙了。 

　　他接過主持人遞給他的話筒，頓了頓才開始說話。啊，可能是因為我剛才沒有提醒他在台上要先跟選手們說句打氣的話才能接過禮物，所以他沒預先想好吧。都怪我！不過這也沒甚麼大不了的，他大可以隨便走個程序說句S8加油然後就拿走禮物。 

　　「太好了，今天沒有下雨。」在說這句話的時候他是看著Faker說的，但他這句話的接收者根據內容來說看應該是包含觀眾內的所有人。也許因為他正緊張著吧，所以才沒有看向其他人。聽說英國人在不知道該怎麼打開話匣子的時候就會以天氣作為開場白，我猜他說這句話也是因為同樣原因吧。不過他倒應該說中了很多人的心聲，因為天氣報告說今天還是有一定機率會下雨，只是我從家裡看到出外面陽光普照就決定不相信這預告。住得遠的人應該也跟他一樣很慶幸今天沒有下雨吧。 

　　「SKT在之後的比賽裡也要加油呢。」其實根據他們現在的戰績，能不能進入季後賽依然是個未知之數。不過我相信在場的大部分人也希望他們把傳奇繼續延續下去，因此他說的這句祝福同時是很多人的心聲。兩句話的量在這個環節來說簡直是剛好，接下來就是握手的時間了。 

　　對於每位選手他也很禮貌，Faker大多時間也是站在隊伍的中央，而今次也不例外。不論是主持人還是站在他兩旁的選手，目光也從台下或者自己的手上傳移到他的身上。連台下的觀眾全也很安靜，似乎每人都屏住了氣息等待他們兩握手這歷史性的一刻。大概所有人也默認那隻公仔肯定是Faker的禮物而非其他人的，雖然今天在賽後與觀眾互動的活動裡已經出現很多意外了。 

　　他單手抱住軟綿的吶兒，然後伸出另一隻手握上Faker的手。他們兩人的視線並沒有在那時候相會，Faker可能是感到尷尬吧，所以他雖然有保持微笑可就是沒有直接看上他的眼睛。握手完畢後，他把懷裡的小吶兒抱在自己的面前，同時也是Faker的前方。「希望你會喜歡這份禮物吧。」 

　　有些人會喜歡在送禮物前告訴選手自己從某年開始已經是他的粉絲了，但他沒有。他的做法很直接，連解釋為什麼會送也沒有，就把公仔舉在他的身前。也對啦，要是他在這個時候說送禮是想要謝謝Faker多年以來對LCK 的貢獻的話，那旁邊的下路雙人組就會很尷尬了。要是他說這是想要感謝Faker在SKT裡的努力的話，尷尬的人數便會由兩人增加至四人。所以他不解釋也算是一個不錯的選擇。 

　　在Faker雙手接過小吶兒的時候，不嫌事大的觀眾在台下發出如雷的掌聲及歡呼。要不是我請楚台上的女士不是婚宴主持，我都要以為自己不小心走進婚禮現場了。一大群人聚集在一起的時候就是特別容易起哄，但氣氛也當然更嗨，這就是我喜歡在現場看比賽的原因了。Faker接禮物的時候笑得很腼腆，他好像一直以來都是這樣的。 

　　接下來他跟上野兩路的握手並沒有甚看點，所以我一直留意住Faker的動作。他低頭看看懷抱裡的毛公仔，先是捏住吶兒的兩隻小爪子揮了揮，然後又把它重新用力地摟回自己的懷中。為什麼我會知道他很用力？拜託！吶兒的圓鼓鼓的小肚子都要被壓得凹下去了，我都擔心它的棉花會不會在嘴裡噴出來。看來他真的很喜歡這個公仔，看來的下次送禮物的時候可以考慮用買公仔了。 

　　Faker有在偷看他，還偷看得十分明顯。他可能不知道在台上這樣做挺明顯的吧。對自己來說這可能只是一個小動作，但台下的人很容易就能觀察到。在我中學的畢業頒獎典禮上，我跟我當時喜歡的男生也位於期未考的頭十名內，所以我們可以一起上台拿領獎。那年他考第二，我考第四，台上的我們剛好隔了一個身位。於是，我自以為沒有人為意的時候向左瞄了一下。之後所發生的事簡短來說就是包括同學和班主任在內，每人也知道我喜歡那個男生了。「除非你是專業演員吧，否則眼神是絕對不能騙人的。」我到現在還是記得朋友在觀眾席裡跟我說的話。 

　　我也不知道為何我會突然想起這段封塵已久的回憶，明明他這個眼神大概只是出於好奇而已。 

　　送完禮物之後今天比賽的所有節目基本上都完結了，只是台上的幸運兒和選手還要多拍一張照片才能回到自己的座位上。正常來說官方拍團體照的時候會讓四個人蹲下來，這樣才不會顯得人物太小隻。可是，今次上台的年輕女生全都清一色穿著短裙，要她們蹲下的話就太麻煩她們了。而且，電競選手是必須與拿到自己禮物的觀眾站一起的，所以有至少八個人不能蹲前排。Faker似乎在徵詢送禮者的意見，然後他就主動跟攝影師要求跟給自己禮物的觀眾蹲在前排。 

　　我的位置離攝影師也算近，所以我能聽到攝影師說Faker不能遮到胸口上的隊徽。Faker把手上的公仔遞給他，應該是讓他先暫時抱住小吶兒。拍照的時候他把小吶兒的正面面向觀眾，臉上是一個溫柔的笑容。 

　　Faker伸出了兩隻手指捏住它柔軟的手爪。 

　　我覺得很奇怪，可是我又說不出來不正常的地方。我知道他握住的只是一個死物的手，這很可能只是一個隨性的舉動而不帶有任何特殊含意。女性的第六感有時候很準確，雖然我覺得這個現象大多數時間也是一個自我滿足的假象。這應該只是我自己的問題吧，我看旁邊那對情侶還是看他們拍照看得挺開心的。 

　　拍一張照片不需要太久，計上攝影師替所有人調整位置的時間，一分半鐘已經算是太多了。Faker跟對他的態度很有趣，以一對陌生人來說Faker對他的單方面互動有點多。雖然以選手跟粉絲的角度來看，他們的距離算是剛好，一來觀眾會因為這個近距離的接觸而開心，選手也不會因為這種互動而不適。好吧，我更正，是女粉絲。要是剛才抱住公仔的是一位女性，我可能會覺得更正常點。 

　　拍完照後臉皮較厚的觀眾會選擇多留在台上幾分鐘給選手說打氣的話，只要他們沒做出騷擾選手的行為，官方基本上會選擇隻眼開隻眼閉。他把小吶兒還給Faker後他們都多聊了一會兒。我當然不會知道他們聊了甚麼，但從Faker的表情來看他們的話題應該是令雙方也感到愉快的。工作人員從台下上去告訴了Faker甚麼，他才回到後台去。 

　　我覺得在他下來之後，我可以嘗試約他今天吃個晚餐。要是我再不主動點怕是連他的電話號碼都拿不到了。我昨天刷Facebook的時候看到在電競館附近開了一所挺便宜的餐廳，希望他會喜歡吧。 

　　「我好羨慕哥啊，希望有一天的也可以被抽上去吧。」 

　　「你也有機會上台的。」雖然他的臉上在我望過去的時候總是掛著笑容，但他現在的笑容明顯更為明亮。其他人已經開始陸陸續續地離場，但他似乎還沒有離開的意願。我想要發出的邀請一直卡在喉嚨裡說不出來。對於女生來說主動真的是件令人尷尬的事啊！ 

　　場館裡寧靜得奇怪。在我別過頭看向背面的時候真的驚到了，原來會場裡的人都走了，現在只剩下我跟他依然留在這裡。可想而知我肯定糾結了很久，但他一直都沒有出聲。 

　　「呃，您不打算走嗎？」我忍不住問出了這個問題。其實我本打算他走的話就跟上他，順便在走路的時候再問他自己想知道的。比起熱鬧吵雜的區域，在安靜的地方裡主動發出邀請更加要了我的命。 

　　「工作人員剛才讓我在這裡等一會，他說禮物包裡少放了一份禮物。」那看來他要多等一段時間了。我想在這兒陪他等下去，只是怕他會覺得我很奇怪。 

　　好吧，連我自己也感覺這太奇怪了。 

　　啊！算吧！要死就死啦！問完他要電話號碼我就走了！ 

　　「哥，請問您可以給我您的電話號碼？」他大概沒有想到我會有這樣的要求吧，我看到他的表情也呆住了。 

　　「抱歉啊……」 

　　他只說了這三個字我已經懂他的意思了，有很多事都不用解釋得太明白。好吧，至少我今天看到一場SKT獲勝的比賽也算是無悔吧。我跟他道了別後就立即背起了書包打算跑出場地，畢竟這裡的氣氛令人太尷尬了。 

　　而我最後也就真的跑了出去，只是手上還多了一個印上SKT標誌的不織布袋。當然，那是他給我的。他說SKT的紀念品他早買齊了，所以我才沒有拒絕他的好意。看來我還是幸運的嘛。 

４— 

　　在我走到大門的時候打算回頭看他最後一眼，卻意外地看到Faker從後台走出來。


End file.
